King's Cup Rules
King's Cup is one of many beer drinking games that the Malakings have been known to play. It involves choosing a card from a deck (face down) and successfully completing the task or "Rule" associated with the chosen card. This is Kathy's favorite drinking game. Materials: beer, cup and a full deck of cards. A table is usually used to play on but is not required. Mala-king's Cup Rules (As of December 29, 2010) All participants sits around a table and takes turns drawing cards that are face down scattered around the King's Cup. Players must follow the tasks and rules associated with each card. The game ends when the 4th King is drawn. A''': '''Rule. The player who draws (Drawer) this card creates a rule, which is to be executed until another "created rule" cancels it out or until the end of the game. Failure to execute the rule results in a drink. 2: Challenge YOU. The Drawer chooses another player to challenge in a mini game of the Drawer's choosing. The player who loses drinks. 3: Rule. Same as "A". Picking a "3" used to result in the Drawer drinking (i.e''. 3 is Me''). However, this was modified to promote the the creation of more rules during the duration of the game. 4: Whores. All the lovely ladies who are playing (whether a whore or not) must drink. 5: Cup Toss. I forgot what this meant 6: Dicks. Everyone who has one must drink. Size does not matter in this case; only plain technicality counts. 7: Heaven. All players (including the Drawer) have to raise both hands up to the sky. The last one who does so must drink. 8: Mate. The Drawer must choose a "drinking buddy". This chosen buddy has to also drink each time the person who chose him/her drinks. 9: Rhyme. The Drawer must start a round of rhyming. Failure to rhyme or taking too much time will result in drinking coors or bud light lime. 10: Never Have I Ever. The Drawer proclaims an act that he/she has never done before. Any player who is guilty of committing the said act must drink. For example: Drawer says, "Never have I ever fingered a dog in the butt." Player B responds, "Damn it! I have...so I must drink." A fun strategy to single out a player is to proclaim to have never done something that you know that person has. J: Categories. The Drawer chooses a category and sarts a round by giving an example of an item that belongs in that category. The next player to the Drawer's left side must also choose an item that belongs in that category and so forth continuing around in a circle. A player loses if he/she draws a blank, takes too long, or names an item that has already been said. The loser must then drink. Q: Question Master. The person who draws this card becomes the Question Master; whose sole purpose is to make the other players answer his/her questions. Each player who answer a question posed by the Question Master has to drink. Question Master responsibilities are relinquished when another player draws the Queen. 1st, 2nd and 3rd K: Cup. Drawer adds as much or little beer (or other liquor) as he/she wants to the King's Cup. 4th K: King's Cup. Drawer drinks from the King's cup. Game is over. Additional Rule First person to create a hole or a break on the circle of cards around the cup has to drink.